Neopolitan
Neopolitan,Monty Oum's Facebook also known as Neo, is an antagonist and an associate of Cinder Fall and formerly Roman Torchwick. Her weapon of choice is an umbrella with a concealed blade. She first appeared in "Painting the Town...". Appearance Neo, themed after neapolitan ice cream, has the appropriate trio of colors in her hair and on her outfit. While sometimes altered via illusion for disguise, her hair color is typically half pink and half brown, with white streaks on the pink side. Powers and Abilities In "No Brakes", Neo proves herself to be a highly skilled combatant, able to defeat Yang in a one-on-one fight, seemingly playing with her opponent as she was able to defeat her without taking anything more than a glancing hit. Neo also displays incredible reflexes and speed, dodging several of Yang's attacks with ease, even when holding her umbrella in one hand. This is further shown in "Heroes and Monsters" where she is easily able to keep up with and defeat Ruby almost single-handedly. Neo has also shown herself to be very acrobatic and exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, relying on her agility to dodge and misdirect enemy movements and attacks, before retaliating with her own kick-based attacks. Weapon Neo's weapon of choice is an umbrella containing a long, thin blade hidden within the length of the umbrella's tube, which can also project the blade from the top end of it, with the crook handle serving as the hilt. The canopy of her umbrella possesses high defensive properties, demonstrated by its ability to block an incoming blast from Yang Xiao Long's Ember Celica. In close quarters combat in "No Brakes", Neo utilizes her umbrella's open form in parrying Yang's attack which opens her up to counter blows. Semblance Neo's Semblance allows her to create "physical illusions that can be seen by everyone".Volume 3 Directors Commentary Her illusions are perfect enough to pass as real and shatter like glass when she dispels them or someone breaks them. She is first seen using her Semblance in "Painting the Town..." when she creates an illusion wall that depicts herself and Roman as a distraction while the two flee to an airship. Neo is skilled enough to use them as misdirection during a fight, casting an illusion of herself that the opponent thinks is the real thing and attacking from their blind spot. Her illusions are not limited to images of herself or others, as she can also change the appearance of her outfit or the color of her hair, eyes and skin. In "Round One", she takes on a radically different appearance with black hair, green eyes and a different skin tone, and she dispels the illusion on her eyes, returning them to their usual pink and brown coloration. In "PvP", she disguises her outfit as an Atlesian military uniform and later dispels the illusion in "Heroes and Monsters". Other Neo herself proves to be a competent getaway driver, as shown in "Beginning of the End," where she (disguised as a paramedic) drove Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald away to an unknown location in an Air Bus after their plan to frame Yang was initiated. Trivia For information on choices for the character made by the creators, see Neopolitan/Behind the Scenes. *From the 8th to the 11th of July, 2014, Monty hinted at Neo's Neapolitan ice cream theme by tweeting pictures of Neapolitan ice cream, long before the character's first appearance in the show, a few days after she was spotted in the Volume 2 Trailer.Monty Oum's TwitterMonty Oum's TwitterMonty Oum's Twitter **It is possible that this may have been in response to some fans noticing Neo in the Volume 2 Trailer (published July 4th, 2014) and discussing her, as these tweets began shortly after she was noticed. *''Neo-'' (νεο-) is also a Greek prefix, meaning "new". In English, neo- is also used as a prefix to denote something that is contemporary, recent, modern, or new. The word Neopolitan itself derives from the Greek Neápolis (Νεάπολις), meaning "new city". Neo also means 'young' and 'immature' in Greek, usually in medical terms. *Neo can change the color of her eyes at will, usually alternating between pink and brown. They can also turn white (completing the ice cream theme) although rarely; one turns white as she removes the sword from her umbrella, and both turn white when Raven appears. Later, she also changes her eyes to green as part of her tournament disguise and magenta as part of her paramedic disguise. *Though Gray G. Haddock has confirmed that Neo has a voice actress, she has not spoken once during her screen time.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yQUfZLCMaOc&t=48m50s RWBY Aftershow] Whilst she never makes any vocalizations whatsoever in Volume 2, including grunts in combat, she does make some nonverbal sounds in the episodes "Round One" and "Heroes and Monsters". *Neo's necklace is very similar to those of Coco Adel and Raven Branwen. *Although Neo is currently the only character known to have complete heterochromia, Blake was originally going to have it as well, as evidenced by early concept art in which she had a yellow eye and a blue eye.Blake Belladonna Concept Art *It has been confirmed that Neo does not allude to the Cheshire Cat.AfterBuzz TV References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters